Various types of appliances, including washing machines and dishwashers as well as assorted plumbing fixtures, such as toilets and sinks, must be interconnected through a hose to a source of water. Conventional water hoses, which are normally composed of rubber or plastic, tend to wear and break down over time. Deterioration is caused, for example, by bending of the hose and the repeated passage of water through the hose. Hot water hoses are particularly susceptible to wear because of the stresses caused by repeated changes in temperature. Hose life is also affected by the water quality, water pressure, geographic locale and frequency of use. As the hose deteriorates, ruptures are likely to occur. Eventually, the hose may rupture or burst, which can result in flooding and serious water damage to the room or building in which the appliance is located, as well as items located therein. Aggravating and extremely expensive repairs may be necessitated.
Various techniques and procedures have been employed to combat leaks and ruptures in water hoses. Certain of these devices employ sophisticated electronic sensors that detect leakage in the hose and shut off the supply of water to the hose by closing a valve proximate the hose bib. These products are invariably expensive and virtually impossible for most homeowners to install. They have not significantly reduced the problem of ruptured appliance hoses.
Renner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,549 discloses a technique for installing a pair of protective sleeves respectively on the hot and cold water hoses of a washing machine. A drainage hose is interconnected between the sleeves for conducting water that leaks from either of the hoses to a standard drain line. This procedure is complicated, time consuming, labor intensive and wholly impractical. The protective sleeve must be cut in various locations and installed in several segments. Up to 20 fittings and clamps must be used and these components cannot be tested until the protective sleeve is fully installed on the hose. Accordingly, the system operates unreliably. If the hose segments or fittings are not properly and precisely fitted, potentially damaging leaks are still very likely to occur. Moreover, the protective sleeves must be wrapped completely about and secured to both the hose bib spout and the inlet of the washing machine. And the outer sleeve can be installed only after the inner hose is already interconnected between the hose bib and the appliance inlet. As a result, the Renner technique is a time consuming and tedious procedure that usually requires the expertise of an expensive professional plumber.